Can't Do It
by Cant Catch This
Summary: What if, unable to come to teerms with tha fact he has to doom his only son to a fate worse than death with noone to support him. Add to the fact his one and true love just died, did dint do the sealing. Instead, he took his son and hid away.
1. Redone

_**Can't Do It**_

"Think you can catch me?"-Human speech

_I don't think so'-Human thought_

"**Die mortal"-Summon/Demon speech**

_**Damn, these mortals don't give up.'-Summon/Demon thought**_

"**Grand Fireball" -Jutsu's**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, but I do own the OC's I my come up with.

Summery: What if, to overcome with grief that his wife died during labor and that he will have to damn his only child to a fate worse than death for the sake of his village, the fourth Hokage did not seal the Kyuubi into his child. Instead, he gave the order to evacuate the village and ran off into hiding with his child. Never to be seen again until almost a decade later.

**I have decided to do what no one else has done before, I will let Konoha fall to the Kyuubi and Naruto will grow up with his father. Enjoy.  
**

_icantdoiticantdoiticantdoiticantdoiticantdoiticantdoit_

_(Inside the Hokage Tower)_

In a well furnished room, filled with only a desk, laden with scrolls, random paper work, a few pictures, a bookshelf filled with books (obviously) and scrolls, four pictures on the wall, and three chairs. One behind the desk and two in front of it. Currently, two of those chairs are occupied at the moment. This room belongs to the Hokage.

The person in the chair to the left of the desk is Sarutobi Sasuke, the retired Third Hokage, nicked named "The Professor", or "The God of Shinobi" of is ability to dissect all of his opponents weak points and exploit them in mere seconds of a battle, and for his enormous jutsu libary. But those days are over and gone, now he is just an retired Hokage and war veteran. But even though he is old, do not underestimate him, he can still give a Jonín a run for their money. But more importantly, is the person sitting behind the desk. He is Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage, nick named "Konoha's Yellow Flash" because of the use of his signature technique "The Flying Thunder God" witch is said to teleport him all over the battle field in the form of a yellow streak of light. Right now both famous shinobi are in a heated discussion.

"Minato, you d know the Kyuubi is headed this way?"asked a distressed Sarutobi.

"Yes," the fourth answered calmly.

Sarutobi just raised an old bushy eye-brow, "Then, judging from your calm exterior, you have a way to defeat it?"

"As a matter of fact" A loud and frantic knocking sound erupted from behind the door, interrupting the conversation. "Can't in wait?" asked an irate fourth. "No Hokage-sama, it's vary important!" the ninja said in a nervous tone of voice.

"Well?" asked an annoyed Minato.

"Umm, well…, you see, umm, Kushina died in labor, but they managed to save the baby!" mumbled the random nin. Complete and utter silence. A flash of yellow light was the only warning the nin got before he was slammed up against the door, held up by the scruff of his neck. " This had better not be a joke," was the dead monotone of a question.

"No sir, it is the truth," the nin said with wide eyes.

The Yondaime's eye's filled with grief. He dropped the nin, walked back to his desk and slumped down in his chair with both his hands in his hair.

Sarutobi looked down with sorrow and gave a silent prier to Kushina's soul. But he looked up towards his leader with an emotionless face and asked, "I am sorry for your loss Hokage-sama, but in order to save many more live, we need to now how to stop this monster, the Kyuubi."

_Can I really do this to my only heir. I know if I seal the beast into him, the village will not honor my last request. He will be beaten and despised. He will have no one to protect him with his mother dead and Sarutobi tied up with the council. No, I will not stand for that. I will order a retreat and run. Let my child have a normal childhood,' _Minato thought with finality.

_I can't do it'_

"Well Hokage-sama?"

Minato sat up straight, and with a grim looking face said, "Sarutobi-sama, order the retreat, gather all the civilians and take them to Suna. They are our allies and will like a population boost, we cannot rebuild Konoha, we will be destroyed. Tell the clans that they may go to any village the want to go to. Konoha is now hear by disbanded. When the civilians are far enough away, tell the shinobi in the field fighting to escape. I need to get my son. Fare well, Sarutobi," and was gone in a yellow flash.

Sarutobi was left there with wide eyes and a face full of disbelief. _I can't believe it. Konoha is no more. Damn, I have to get the civilians out of here.'_ He left in a cloud of smoke.

_icantdoiticantdoitcantdoiticantdoiticantdoiticantdoit_

**An hour later**

In a battle field full of death and destruction, held the mightiest of tailed beasts. The Kyuubi no Kitsune. A monstrous nine tailed fox, with the swipe of a tail, can create tsunamis and earthquakes. It is a being with the power of the highest caliber, that it isn't considered a beast. No, it is considered a natural disaster. And it's set it's sights on Konoha, and it's winning.**"No one can defeat me," **it roared in maniacal glee. **"I'm the Kyuubi no Kitsune, bitch!" **Witha swipe of one of it's gigantic tails, twenty shinobi died. Ten died by the tail, the other ten got killed by the sonic boom the tail created. As the Kyuubi was killing every thing that got in it's way, one nin came running from Konoha and shouted, "EVERY ONE, RUN. THE HOKAGE HAS ORDERED THE RETREAT, ESCAPE WITH THE VILLAGE."

The shinobi didn't need another warning.

_icantdoiticantdoiticantdoiticantdoiticantdoiticantdoit_

**Hyuga Council Room:**

"What are we going to do, the Kyuubi won. What village will we go to?" asked a random Hyuga council member.

"We should go to Iwa, they are the strongest village now," said another random Hyuga council member. "Are you crazy, they would kill us, because of the Second Great War. They are still mad at us." "Well where can we go?"

"All of you, shut up," said the Hyuga head, Haishi Hyuga. "We will go to Kumo. They always wanted the Byakugan; they will welcome use with open arms." He stated. There were murmurs of agreement all around. "But we must hurry. Dismissed."

All Hyuga hurried out of the council room to gather their families.

_icantdoiticantdoiticantdoiticantdoiticantdoiticantdoit_

**Uchiha council room:**

In a room full of aging men(_I believe the Uchiha are to prideful to allow females in the council) _a not so hushed conversation is taking place.

"We must go to Kumo-" "No, Suna they will take us-" "No, the strongest village is Iwa-"

A random voice pops up, "I vote for Kiri!"

That statement forced the entire council to go completely silent. All eyes turned to the owner of the voice. Almost a minutes worth of silence, and rising tension, quite literally all hell broke lose. Much to the random council members chagrin.

"Are you crazy-" "Their in the middle of a civil war-" "They hate bloodline limits-" "They kill use within a moments notice-" "Maybe sooner!"

In the middle of all the arguing, stood a lone man, ranging in his late thirties. He is wearing the traditional Jonin garbs. Black pant, blue shinobi style sandals, black long sleeve shirt with the Uchiha crest on the left shoulder, and a green Jonin vest. He has black hair that is straight and comes down to his shoulders. He also has groove like markings from the top most part of his nose that spread out in a 35° angle, and ends at the center of his nose _(same as Itachi's)_ . At this moment is face was set in a blank expression. Eyes cold and hard. He is Fugaku Uchiha, the Uchiha Head. He has not spoken since entering the room. Until now.

"Enough," that simple statement quieted the entirety of the room. All eyes snapping towards the Uchiha head. "Uchiha's do not act this way. Are we not a prideful race of worriers? Prideful worriers do not scream their heads off like babbling idiots." Most of the councilmen looked down, shamefully. Fugaku spoke again, catching the attention of the members of the council still not meeting his gaze. " We will settle this debate using popular vote. Everyone for Suna," (**There's eight members in total**) Two raised their hands. "Kumo," One person raised their hand. "Iwa," Four raised their hands. "Kiri," Again, the lone Uchiha raised his hand. Almost everyone glared at that particular Uchiha. "Fine, Iwa it is," He stated with finality.

  
_icantdoiticantdoiticantdoiticantdoiticantdoiticantdoit_

**West Gate:**

"Aburame's, what are you doing here?" questioned the Uchiha Head. One lone Aburame walked up to the Uchiha Head. It turned out to be the Aburame Head, Shibi Aburame.

"We are going to Iwa, there is a bug clan there." Stated the Aburame clan Head. "Some one is coming."

Out of the darkness came a man with a cane and several bandages wrapped around his head. "Danzo, you too are going to Iwa?" asked to annoyed Uchiha Head. "Yes, it is the strongest village other than Konoha. But not just me, my ROOT Anbu also. They will run at a distance surrounding us to ward off bandits, since not all of us are shinobi."

It was true, most major clan have a civilian members to have a mini community in their compounds. They all started to walk after a few negotiations.

"Wait, Yamanaka's, Nara's, Akamichi's. Where are you all going?" asked the head of the Hyuga.

"Troublesome. We are going to Kumo. Iwa will kill us if we go there, so we all thought, why not Kumo. Where are y'all going, Kumo too?" "Yes," was the only replay the head of the Nara's, Shikaku, got. "Come on Shikaku, every on is leaving already. Even Choza is ahead of you." Chided the Yamanaka Head Inoichi. "I heard that Yamanaka!" yelled the Akimichi Head Choza.

_icantdoiticantdoiticantdoiticantdoiticantdoiticantdoit_

**A Week Later at the Office of the Kazakage**

"Finally, I finished my paperwork. Damn I feel good," Said a happy Kazakage. A knock interrupted the Kazakages happy moment though. "(sigh)Come in." Unfortunately a nin carrying a stack of papers three feet high came in saying, "Apologies Kazakage-sama, but I forgot to give you these yesterday, and today's are coming in about ten minutes. Have a nice day sir," and he walked out of the office. The Kazakage started to brood.

About ten minutes later, another knock was heard from the door to the Kazakages office. "Come in," he said. "If it is more paper work I swear to Kami I will burn it!" the Kazakage muttered to himself. "Kazakage-sama, the entire civilian populace of Konoha is at the Gate with a fraction of the shinobi forces with them!" he stood up from his chair with a surprised look on his face. "Thank you, your dismissed," and he left in a swirl of sand.

_icantdoiticantdoiticantdoiticantdoiticantdoiticantdoit_

**Suna's Northern Gate**

At the gate stood about two thousand people. Almost five hundred of these people were shinobi. The rest were either civilian or Academy students. Surrounding the civilians were the shinobi and in the front of the group stood Sarutobi Sasuke, the Sandaime Hokage.

As the Kazakage was getting closer to the crowd of eager people, he got to thinking, _So it was true, the Kyuubi did destroy Konoha. I wonder, are they seeking refuge, or a permanent home?'_

"Sarutobi-sama, if I may ask, why is almost half of your village at my front gate?" inquired the Kazakage. The old man sighed and said, "Unfortunately, my village was destroyed by the Kyuubi. And we are looking for a new home. We were hoping that are allies would like a population boost and several more shinobi to protect their village with." The Kazakage remained stoic, but asked, " We would love to give you a new home, but what happened to the rest of the village, surly the greatest of a hidden villages didn't suffer casualties of this amount. The Uchiha's, Hyuga's, Aburame's, Inuzuka's, Nara's, Yamanaka's, and Akimichi's all didn't die out did they. Also, what happened to the Yondaime?"

Sarutobi sighed again and said, "The Yondaime ordered a retreat and all the clans had the choice to go to any village they wanted to go to. So, I don't know exactly where they are at. The Yondaime however. He disappeared."

_icantdoiticantdoiticantdoiticantdoiticantdoiticantdoit_

**Unknown Location**

'_Hmm, _

_**Name: Arashi Kazuma**_

_**Hair Color: Black**_

_**Eye Color: Black**_

_**Blood Type: B**_

_**Weight: 72.3 kg**_

_**Height: 168.5 cm**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Birth date: January 25**_

_Well, he's legit.' _Thought the village leader. "Well Arashi-san, you are free to live here. Un fortunately, we have no houses for sale at the moment" "It's ok, I can build one," interrupted Arashi, "I don't need a big one, so it shouldn't be too hard to make one, but do you know of some where I can stay until I finish my house and look after my son while I do it?" The village leader chuckled and said, "Yes I do, you can stay at my house, and my daughter and her fiancé can look after your son, they will need the practice. I have two extra rooms. Five in total. Two extra, one for me, one for the love birds, and one for the baby they want to have. By the way, my name is Tazuna. Nice to meet ya."

"Thank you Tazuna-san," Arashi said.

"Also, what is your sons name?" inquired Tazuna.

"Oh, this little guy?" he asked holding up the black haired man was holding from the beginning. He grinned and said, "His name is, Naruto Kazuma."

As Tazuna was turning to leave, Arashi grinned, _Kami, I love seals. They have so many uses. You can even change the way someone looks. I even figured out a way to put a limiter on my chakra. If a ninja came to this village they wouldn't even sense my chakra, it's only above average for a civilian.'_

**  
_icantdoiticantdoiticantdoiticantdoiticantdoiticantdoiticantdoiticantdoiticantdoiticantdoiticantdoiticantdoiticantdoiticantdoiticantdoiticantdoiticantdoiticantdoit_**

**Man, I finished. This is only a one-shot, that I hope some one else will continue for me. I am not a vary good author, and already have a story that I am doing. But still, review for me. I would like to see if I did a good job or not. Thanks. **

-Cant Catch This

**Ok, i redid it. the first one sucked i know. it didnt turn out the way i hoped. this one didnt either. i just cant consentrate on typing. theres still more i wanted to add but i didnt feel like it. maybe later ill do it again, like this one. but not now. Hope y'all like this one better, Ja!**

-Can't Catch This


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, but this is not an update, I'm sorry to say, but I have given up on both of my stories, and I encourage anyone to take them and improve on them in anyway they can, but if they do, I would like it if you would contact me, as I am very interested on how a good author can improve upon my ideas….also, I have a story idea that I hope someone gives a try, I would really like to se how this idea comes to be…well scroll down to see my idea…

And I will occasionally update this story to post ideas to stories I hope people will use to entertain me for I am not a good author, so I do not wish to desecrate a good idea by attempting to write a story I know I will not be able to finish, like I tried before…so please leave this story as an alert so u can read my ideas…

Naruto & Ninja Blade Crossover: Starts before canon, before Kyubi. Orochimaru is thrown out of Konoha because of his inhuman experiments on humans, leading to the beginning of the infection, which spreads over the elemental countries, but is soon over come by the joint efforts of all the ninja villages, and contained on a remote island.

14 years later is the beginning of canon, but we start at the chunin exams. Orochimaru has King Worms in him, and almost all of his ninja are infected, Kabuto has king worms also. Only Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Jiraya, Tenten, Gaara and his siblings, Yamato, Rock Lee, Hanabi, and Yugao survive. Well they haul ass to a safe place. I don't care where or how the story goes, but only those people live from Konoha, All the Jinchuriki live, their demon keeps them from being infected. This is going to be a VERY long story, several sequels hopefully, I want an author that is dedicated and wont give up, unlike myself ha-ha…oh well, but ya, its going to be long because they are going to save each country at a time, they are big countries…especially rock… they are going to spread to demon and void country as well...so ya very long series…cause there gunna be like three queen worms in every country, and every country is one story in the series. Yes even demon and void country…so if u want to try this story, please tell me, cause I want to see how good authors do it, cause I am not a good author…and please if you aren't going to try this, tell someone else about it cause they might…thanks!! Oh and when or if you chose to start this story, tell me and I'll tell you why I chose some of the people who survived...And I highly suggest you play the game before attempting to start this story…


End file.
